


Remind Me

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant until the end of Crisis on infinite earths, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Legends crew as family, Leonard Snart Lives, Mainly CC but lots of background couples, Might change ratings later, Not Canon Compliant, Post Crisis on infinite earth fix-it, slow burn of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: When the paragons return after the Crisis it's to a world different than the one they left, none more so than for Sara Lance. Not only are the people she loved & lost returned to her, she has none of the memories of the life she's supposed to have spent with them.Can Sara integrate herself into this new life, or are some things to good to be true?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 63
Kudos: 84





	1. Ripples through time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SophiaCatherine for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

Sara spends the entire taxi ride from the bar almost vibrating with nervous energy. If everything got restored, then Oliver should be back too. She can put the horror of the Crisis behind her; never have to think about being trapped at the Vanishing Point, about losing one of her oldest friends, again. The elevator seems to take an eternity as she descends to the Arrowcave, the doors hardly opening before she’s shouting. “Oliver!” she steps inside the familiar space. “Oliver!” Again, no response. “Oliver!” This time her eyes are drawn to the empty mannequin that usually holds the Green Arrow suit. She tells herself it doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he’s out on patrol.

“Sara.” Diggle’s voice breaks her thoughts, turning to find her friend along with the rest of Ollie’s current team.

_Oh god_ … She has to tell Diggle… “Uh, I need to talk to you guys.”

“We already know.” There’s resignation in Diggle’s voice, but some part of Sara is relieved that she doesn’t have to say it. “We already know.” His hand comes up to his face, and her heart cracks a little further as tears build up in the eyes of those around her.

“Martian J’onn came by and gave us a splitting headache,” Rene adds.

“It all happened, didn’t it?” Dinah looks at her, pleading for the same thing Sara wants so badly to believe. It’s all she can do to offer a small nod.

“He died twice, Sara.” Diggle draws her attention once more, tear trails on his face. “I wasn’t there,” he sniffs, trying to pull himself together. “Both times. Both times I failed him.”

“Dig.” She steps forward. “You didn’t –”

“Sara.” He waves off her response. “It’s okay. I wasn’t there.” She watches fresh tears run across his cheeks. “He was my brother.”

“I know.” Her voice is uneven, biting back the tears trying to surface once more. “Listen to me; look, we all died. The entire universe, _the multiverse_ , and we’re back.” She shifts to catch his gaze, needs someone on her side. “That means Oliver, he might be back too.”

He doesn’t answer. Diggle brushes past her shoulder, moving to stand before the empty mannequin.

Rene steps forward. “After the brain dump, we had Felicity run a global search. And I mean, _nobody_ is better at finding people.” There’s so much in his dark eyes. “But they’ve got to be here, to be found.”

“You don’t know.” She shakes her head, grasping at hope. “Look, when Oliver died he became something else.” She turns to Diggle. “H-he called it the Specter. Maybe Felicity, she just can’t find him in that form.” She looks back to the other pair, both still obviously set on her friend being dead. She moves toward Diggle. “Dig, she just can’t find him in this form!”

“Sara.” He turns to look at her, barely holding himself together. “Sara, gone is gone.” His voice is full of resignation. “He’s gone.” The last of her denial slips through her fingers, and it’s like she’s on that cliff all over again. She’s not sure who initiates the embrace, she doesn’t care. They are both crying, and it feels like the world is breaking all over again.

They stay like that a long time. When they finally pull away he offers a small tilt of his head. “Where’s your partner? Rare to see you apart.” He glances around the cave once more.

For a moment she just stares at him… Is she bringing Ava to the Arrowcave now? “Had to leave someone in charge of the ship.” He looks skeptical, but doesn’t question her further.

They talk a little longer; just as they begin moving toward the elevator it opens to reveal Barry and Kara. “It’s true, we all live on the same earth now,” Barry states, almost laughing. “Our earths must have merged when we helped Oliver restart the universe.”

“I can’t believe it!” Kara is bouncing more than walking.

Sara watches, anger boiling just below the surface at the way they are both grinning. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I had to see if it was true.” Kara glances at Barry, then back. “The DEO, CATCO, all of National City is on this earth now. Even Argo’s up there. We did it!” She looks between them. “We saved everyone!”

“Not everyone.” Part of Sara wonders if all Kryptonians are so calloused, if the ends always justify the means. Or if it’s simply that Kara isn’t capable of hurting like humans. Regardless, she needs space, _now_.

When the alert starts from the computer she’s leaning next to she can only glare at the alert. “We’re under attack.” Diggle quickly climbs to side.

She hears one of the others ask something but is too fixed on the video feed to hear what. “How the hell did Beebo get here?”

“Isn’t the more pressing question, why is there a giant Beebo walking down the street?” Rene asks from somewhere on her left.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” she replies easily, the other man’s questioning look reminding her just how out of the ordinary her day-to-day life has become. “It’s a long story.”

For the moment the aftermath of the Crisis gets put on the backburner. Time to be a Captain again. She calls the ship, chats with Nate long enough to verify Behrad is on the ship, and surprisingly Mick is not. She can work with that.

They all throw themselves into the present challenge. Sara even suites up to help catch the magician responsible. Honestly, it feels good to punch something.

When they get back to the Arrowcave there is music playing and Champagne, the team pleased with a mission’s success. She’s not angry at them, she’s just not ready to celebrate anything yet. So instead Sara makes her way outside, sitting on the curb and trying to clear her head. The city life helps a little, anything to focus on other than her thoughts. She hears a motorcycle park just up the street, people laughing down the road, a plane flying overhead. 

“Sorry I’m late.” The drawl is achingly familiar, causing Sara to turn and look at the newcomer. “So much for our quiet weekend.” Leonard gives her a half smile, adjusting his motorcycle helmet under his arm. He’s in his usual attire; tight black jeans, leather jacket and dark shirt underneath. She can’t find words, simply staring at the ghost before her. “Sara?”

Instantly Sara is on her feet, shaking her head as she faces him. “I’m losing it.”

“Sara,” he repeats her name, this time full of concern.

He takes a step forward, which she counters with a step back. “Don’t.”

He sets the helmet down, hands coming up before him. “Okay.” He doesn’t move any closer, a frown on his features.

Before either can speak again Sara sees Diggle approach in her peripheral vision. “Lance, about time.”

The man who looks like Leonard shifts his attention to the other man, almost growling. “What happened?”

Diggle glances from Leonard to Sara, frowning at what must be a deer-in-the-headlights look. “You alright, Sara?”

“He’s real?” is all she can manage, looking back to the blue eyes that still haunt her dreams some nights. “You know him?”

Diggle softens, resting a hand on her shoulder. “He’s real, Sara. You started bringing him around a few years back.”

Sara makes a sound dangerously close to a sob, hand covering her mouth as she looks back to Len. _Years? He’s been alive years?_

Diggle’s attention shift to Leonard. “They saved the world. Things are different now.” He shakes his head. “They remember things differently than we do.”

“Len?” Sara steps forward hesitantly.

“Right here, Assassin.” Sara’s not sure if it’s the nickname, or the warmth as he looks at her that finally breaks her restraint. But she pushes forward, pressing into his chest as his arms wrap around her. She hears Diggle say something else, Len’s embrace tightening fractionally. He’s warm and solid; the smell of his leather jacket laced with the scent of mint that somehow feels like home.

“How long?” he asks softly.

“Too long.” She pulls away slowly, his hands sliding down to rest at her hips. The urge to lean up and kiss him washes over her; something she quickly stamps down. “I’m sorry about before…”

“Hey.” His thumb rubs gently at her hip. “We’ll figure out the memory thing once we’ve saved the world.” He motions to the building behind them, “Diggle says something has come up, they need us inside.”

She sighs. “Guess we should join the team then.”

His hands drop, taking a step back to grab his helmet before rejoining her. “So… World saving crossover - is it really that time again already?”

She groans. “I don’t know why I let myself get caught up in these things.” She tries to give a condensed explanation of the Anti-Monitor and the shadows. They are almost to the elevator when she stops. “Barry!”

Leonard offers a confused look. “Don’t tell me he was dead in your past too?”

She snorts. “No.” She motions to Leonard, “But you were, and he won’t know you’re okay.” She motions for him to stop. “Just, stay.” He gives her an amused look but nods before leaning against the nearby wall.

Sara makes her way back into the Arrowcave, absently noting that Nash has joined the team before locating her target. “Barry.” He turns to face her. “Can I borrow you for just a moment?”

“Um… sure?” He follows her off the platform and toward the elevator. “What’s up?”

“Turns out Ollie didn’t just move people to our earth.” She hits the button on the elevator. “He brought some back to life as well.”

“What?!” Barry’s eyes widen. “Do we know who?”

“She knows at least one,” Leonard drawls as they step out of the elevator.

“Snart!” Barry snaps, nearly jumping out his skin while glaring to where Len leans in the shadows. A heartbeat passes and his tone shifts to hope. “Leonard?”

“Not Leo,” Sara confirms.

Barry darts forward, Len expertly dodging the embrace and keeping the younger man at arm’s length. Barry looks up with puppy-like eyes. “You’re alive.”

“And kicking.” Leonard’s brow raises. “You going to start crying?” The younger man shakes his head. Neither of them believe him. Once Barry stops moving entirely, the hand drops. “Three seconds,” Leonard sighs.

Barry brightens, clearly confused but not going to argue. Len gives Sara a long-suffering look as he half returns the embrace, patting the younger man’s shoulder before breaking free. “Come on Scarlet. World-saving time.”

She’d forgotten how easy it was to fall into his orbit, gravitating back to his side as they join the others. Nash is explaining that the shadows are back, that the Anti-Monitor isn’t dead… that Oliver didn’t stop him. Sara fidgets anxiously with the ring on her hand, trying to push back the anger and fear running through her once more. Leonard’s hand gently takes hers, his thumb running over the back of her hand softly. It grounds her, gives her something to focus on while the geeks try and figure out a plan. Soon they are splitting up into teams, and she’s suiting up for yet another fight.

xxXxx

They win, for Oliver, for the world he died to save. Sara doesn’t think she’s ever been so utterly exhausted. Leonard leads her to his bike with a quiet, “Come on Little Bird, let’s go home.” He hands her a helmet that fits perfectly, putting his own on before motioning for her to climb on behind him.

She doesn’t even think about it, just leans into his back, focusing on his even breathing as he navigates the dark roads. When they arrive at a complex she lets him guide her into one of the apartments. It’s a strange feeling; walking in somewhere she’s never been, yet knowing it must be hers… _theirs._

Leonard hangs his jacket, slipping off his boots as she lets her eyes wander over the entry and living room. Again his hand settles softly on her back, and she allows him to lead her through to a spacious bedroom. “Shower.” He motions to a side door. “Towels in the linen closet.”

She nods, dragging herself in and under the hot spray. As tired as she is, she can’t help but linger in the first real shower she can remember since before this disaster started. She hears the door open, watches Len’s blurred form through the shower door as he sets something on the sink before leaving once more.

When she steps out, she finds neatly folded pajamas and fuzzy socks awaiting her. Once dressed she puts her damp hair in a quick braid before returning to the bedroom. Leonard is sitting on the side of the bed, obviously having showered in a second bathroom. He looks up at her, offering a soft smile that makes her heart flutter. “Feel better?”

“Incredibly so,” she nods, dropping her dirty clothes into an unceremonious heap at the foot of the bed. “Sorry I took so long.”

He chuckles, giving her the distinct impression that he’d expected as much from her. She also notices a blanket and pillow sitting at the foot of the bed. Raising a brow, she looks back at him.

He glances to the items, then back to her. “If earlier tonight was any indication, I haven’t been… present.” He frowns. “For a long time.” He shakes his head. “Wasn’t sure you’d want company.”

She frowns. “You aren’t sleeping on the couch because my memory doesn’t match yours.” Her arms come up, wrapping around herself absently. “I’ve had enough time alone.” She musters an almost smile. “Besides, I don’t have to remember to know I trust you.”

It gets a half smile in return, and soon they are both beneath the sheets with the lights off. The bed is large enough they don’t have to touch, but they settle close enough for each to find comfort in the other’s presence. “Goodnight, Sara.”

“Night, Len.” The words have hardly escaped her lips when her eyelids drift closed, sleep following only moments later.


	2. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle over, Sara finds that Leonard's return isn't the only change that's been made to her life. Now she just has to convince herself she's not just dreaming it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Phoenixtshirt for doing the beta on this chapter!

* * *

Sara only wakes partially, still in that haze where all she notices is the softness of the sheets, and instinctively pressing closer to the warmth of her lover’s body. For a while she dozes back off, until the warmth begins to move away. She whines, reaching out to catch them, receiving a chuckle and a soft kiss pressed to her forehead. “Sleep a little longer,” a voice whispers softly, pulling the sheet up higher before she curls up and returns to dreamless sleep once more.

The second time Sara wakes, it’s to the sound of a car horn outside, her brain quickly alerting her that the sound isn’t one she should be hearing on the Waverider. She forces her eyes open, instantly noting an unfamiliar ceiling and natural light coming from somewhere above her. As she wakes more fully, the events of the previous day, week, months, returns slowly. And suddenly her mind is racing; she’s in Leonard’s apartment, the apartment they share? A thought immediately chased by how Ava is handling that…if Ava is part of the team? She needs to call and talk to the team, get some answers, find out if Oliver changed anything else…Oliver…

Her friend’s death crashes over her again, and she can’t breathe. Weariness settles heavily over her once more; she must bury another member of her family. Fury follows next, stomping the pain into a dull ache while she silently curses the universe. It gives her the energy to get up, moving to the dresser to pull out clothes for the day; pausing when she realizes she knew which drawer to open.

“Good, you’re up.” Leonard’s voice draws her attention to where he leans in the doorway. “Barry says he needs everyone back together for something.” Before she can voice concern, he gives a half wave, “No new enemy, this is a social thing.” He starts to step into the room, but stops himself, instead motioning through the apartment. “Breakfast is ready whenever you are.”

“What time is it?” Sara asks, glancing to the small window over the bed.

“After ten.” He replies, “I figured you could use the rest after,” he trails off and she nods.

“Thank you, Leonard.”

“None required,” he glances back toward the entryway. “I should call Scarlet, let him know we’ll be one our way soon.”

“Alright, I’ll be ready in a minute.” Sara replies as he walks out of the room. She grabs clothes and moves to the bathroom, quickly getting ready. She follows the smell of pancakes and coffee to the kitchen. There are two places set at the table, Leonard washing dishes until he hears her approach.

“Hope you still like pancakes.” He motions to the stack in the middle of the table, drying his hands as he comes to join her.

“Does anyone not like pancakes?” she smiles, taking a seat and reaching for the cup of coffee. They eat in mostly silence, allowing Sara to take in her surroundings. The kitchen has all the basic necessities, though the coffee maker looks on the pricier end. The table shows signs of wear that indicate it’s probably second hand, but still has some years left.

Her attention shifts to Leonard, noting with some surprise that he’s only in a t-shirt with jeans. The revealed skin is decorated in small scars, she’s spent enough time with Constantine to know they are from cigarettes. “I called the crew, told them we would be staying a few days longer.” Len’s voice draws her attention back up to his face, and the way he’s watching her as well.

“Thanks, they doing alright?” she asks, taking another drink of her coffee.

“No ones committed homicide yet.” He shrugs, ghost of a smile on his lips as she laughs. “Mick headed back yesterday, he’ll keep everything running until we get back.”

She nods, “Did Barry say anything about what it was he needs us for?”

He shakes his head, “Shockingly, no.” He gathers the empty plates, moving to the sink once more. “But he’s excited about it.”

Sara moves next to him, grabbing a towel to dry the dishes. “What doesn’t Barry get excited about?”

That gets a chuckle out of Leonard before they fall back into silence. Once they’ve cleaned up Len disappears to the bedroom while Sara grabs her shoes. He returns with a long sleeved shirt and a small side-bag which he sets by the door. He grabs two sets of keys, tossing one to her. “Race you to S.T.A.R. Labs?”

Sara grins, grabbing a leather jacket that must be hers from the rack. “You’re on, Crook.”

He smirks, and before she knows it they are flying down the highway on bikes she has no memory of but already loves.

** xxXxx **

Once all the heroes are gathered, Barry leads them to one of the labs old warehouses. It’s mostly empty when they step inside, but Sara can see a glass case with the Green Arrow suit against the back wall. No one speaks as they approach, and once they are closer Sara can see the Arrow shape on the floor filled with fireglass. The eight of them stop, and Sara can’t seem to find any words.

Thankfully Kara steps forward first, hands clasped before her as she speaks. “Thanks for saving us, Oliver. The world has hope again,” she gives an almost smile. “I have hope again.” There’s a moments pause, “we’ll never forget you.” Sara thinks there are even tears in her eyes as she rejoins them.

Barry steps up next, and it is the stillest she’s ever seen the younger man. “Thanks for believing in me, even when I didn’t. You had this way of bringing out the very best in all of us.” Barry’s voice is thick, and he pauses a moment before continuing. “I’m gonna miss you, man.”

Sara takes a slow breath, feeling Leonard’s shoulder bump against hers gently as she steps forward. “I’ve lost a lot of people that I love. But I never imagined my life without you in it.” Oliver Queen had been part of her life since high school, he’d been to hell with her, and then he’d pulled her back out. “You were always there for me. And now…” She takes a shuddering breath, biting back the tears as she looks at her reflection where her friend should be. “Ollie, you changed my fate for the better. Thank you.” She turns away, moving back to where Leonard waits. She allows him to pull her to his side, running his hand down her arm to settle gently on her hip.

Kara steps forward once more, lighting the fireglass in memory and farewell of their friend. Sara’s just glad she was able to hold her composure, knows it will be a thousand times harder at the funeral.

She’s about to thank Barry when Jefferson speaks first, “Why’d you choose a condemned building?”

“What? No!” Barry almost looks offended, “this is not a condemned building.” He turns, the group naturally beginning to follow as he continues. “No, listen, this is an old STAR Labs research facility that nobody uses.” He spins, walking backwards and moving his hands for emphasis, “and what’s even better, no one knows it exists.”

“Good for you,” Kate gives him a thumbs up, obviously trying to be encouraging despite all of them still being in the dark.

Sara notices he’s moving them toward something vaguely round, and covered with an old sheet. “No, good for us.” He counters, turning back around to lead. “I figure we could all use this to gather if anything ever happens again.”

“It’s a great idea, Barry.” Clark nods.

“Thanks, Superman.” Barry reaches the edge of the sheet before turning to face them, hands settling on his hips.

“It’s a better option than you all dropping by the DEO.” J’onn adds

“Why do we even need it?” Jefferson glances between them, “I mean, how often does the world almost come to an end?” He chuckles, and Sara can’t help the small smile tugging at her lips. She remembers feeling that way once. The others must have similar expressions, “Oh, it’s like that.”

Kate grins, “Don’t worry, I was the new kid last year.”

“Okay listen!” Barry draws there attention once more, and Sara is pretty sure he’s going to combust with excitement. “I haven’t even shown you guys the best part yet. You ready?” he looks between them like a little kid about to reveal their newest masterpiece.

He pulls away the blanket to reveal a round table with eight chairs, each bearing the symbol of one of the team. The rest of the group voices their excitement, rushing to find their own seat. But Sara’s attention is caught by a chair other than her own, the familiar green and black symbol making her heart ache a little.

Barry waits, looking up at her with a small smile. She returns it with one of her own, giving him a small nod. “It’s perfect.”

“No chair for me?” Leonard drawls, causing both of them to turn.

Barry flushes slightly, “Well technically there was only room for one member of each team, and since Sara’s the Captain…” he trails off as Len approaches, the judgmental look shifting once they are across from one another.

“You did well, kid.” Leonard pats him on the shoulder, and she’s not sure she’s ever seen Barry grin that brightly. Len’s attention shifts to her, motioning to the chair bearing her insignia. “Captain, your seat.”

They all take their respective places, Leonard settling for leaning against the back of Sara’s chair. And as she looks around she cannot help but smile, the whole table doing the same. The events leading up to this moment were terrible; but this, this is the beginning of something wonderful. Hope blossoms in her chest for the first time in months.

** xxXxx **

When they finally part ways she looks over at Leonard. “I’m thinking lunch?”

He nods, “Sounds good. You remember your way to the house?”

She gives a small shake of her head accompanied by an apologetic look. “’Fraid not, lead the way?”

He nods, slipping onto his bike and pulling out in front of her. They ride to the outskirts of Central, into a quiet neighborhood lined with brick houses. He pulls into a driveway on the cul-de-sac, getting off his bike to open the garage with a keypad. She’d been expecting a safe house…but this…this looks like a home.

He stands in the garage, held tilted in question as she remains at the end of the driveway. She shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, driving up to park her bike next to his as he unlocks to the door to the house with a key from his pocket.

“There should still be Chinese from dinner the other night.” He states as she follows him into the house. The garage leads to a small laundry room, and then into a hallway with hardwood floors. Len motions to their right, “I’m going to change, if you want to start heating up food?”

She nods, “Sure.” She opts for going left down the hall; passing several doors before it opens up on her left. The kitchen is to her right, open on each side for easy access to the living room or dining area, which are connected in the huge open space.

Opening the fridge she easily locates the Chinese, moving to put the first container in the microwave before going to explore further. The living room has a huge paned window on the furthest wall, and a quick glance tells her the sliding glass doors at the back of the house lead to a screened in porch. The wall opposite has a stone fireplace, and a large flatscreen mounted above it. The large grey couch is decorated with more than half a dozen pillows, and the ottoman has several plush blankets.

The sound of the microwave draws her back to the kitchen, this time looping through the dinning room, an expensive table to sit six, with an outer wall of windows and then a cabinet pressed to the other wall. As she swaps the containers of leftovers, Leonard makes his way into the kitchen, moving to a cabinet where he grabs a couple glasses and sets them on the counter. “Ice?” he asks, lifting the cups before him as she opens a couple drawers to locate the silverware.

“Yes, please.” She nods, grabbing a couple forks before removing the second container from the microwave. “Dinner on the couch?”

“Absolutely.” He hands her a glass with what she hopes is some kind of alcohol, in return she hands him a plate of leftovers and they make their way into the other room. The couch is amazing, and Sara’s not sure she ever wants to get up. Len reclines, looking as always, more like a cat than a person as he watches her. “You alright?”

She nods, “it’s real now…after the memorial in the warehouse.” She shakes her head, “I meant what I said…I never imagined not having him here.”

“I suspect it will take the entire city some time to adjust to his absence. For better or worse, he made that city what it is.” He shakes his head, “The others have a lot to compensate for.”

“I know, but I have faith in them.” She smiles fondly, “Ollie put a lot of time into preparing them, in ways I only wish someone could have for us.”

“Like you have with the Legends.” He agrees.

“I don’t know about that,” she scoffs, “most days it seems like all I can do to get them through a mission without changing history.”

“But you always do.” Silence falls between them once more. Sara thinks it would be comfortable if not for all the questions still rattling around her brain. She sets her empty bowl aside, pausing as her eyes fall on the familiar silver ring. It’s moved fingers, and is now the only ring on her hand.

She looks back to Leonard, who is now reading a book. She can see the silver band on his hand as well, and figures it’s as good a place to start as any. “When Diggle said Lance the other night…he wasn’t talking to me was he?”

Leonard sets the book in his lap, giving her his full attention once more. “No, he wasn’t.”

There’s a lump forming in her throat, “How long?”

There’s something heart breaking in the way he looks at her, “A little over two years now.”

She sucks in a breath, “I…” what is she even supposed to say? How is she supposed to process the fact that she’s married, and remembers none of it. “I’m sorry Len, I…I can’t remember.”

“I know,” he gives her a sad smile. “We’ve had the house longer, and I knew as soon as we arrived that you had never been here.”

She looks down at her hands, spinning the ring slowly. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling…starting your day with a partner and ending it with a stranger.”

“Sara,” he moves to sit next to her, warm fingers lifting her head to meet his gaze. “You aren’t a stranger,” he leans forward to let his forehead touch hers. “We’ll get your memories back. Or,” he smirks, “I’ll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again.”

Her laugh is muffled by the fact she’s trying not to cry, aching to have the life that led to this. “I like the sound of that.”

He smiles, shifting to place a lingering kiss to her crown before pulling back. “I’ll take care of dishes, why don’t you go explore the house?”

She bites her bottom lip, trying not to look overly excited. “Okay.”

He stands, offering a hand to pull her up after him. As he gathers the dishes she goes back to the hallway and the doors she’d passed when they had first arrived. The first room is a small office, grey walls and beautiful wood L-shaped desk. The wall facing the front of the house is floor to ceiling windows, the other walls are mostly bookshelves. There’s a blueprint spread across the desk, notes written along the border in elegant script as well as a collection of photos spread around. The bookshelves host an array of topics, from security manuals and jewel appraisals to Lord of the Rings and Sherlock Holmes. But it’s a picture frame on one of the emptier shelves that grabs her attention. It’s a photo of the two of them; her hands behind his head and his at her waist as they look at one another. It doesn’t look posed, and they both look so content, so in love. “Ollie, I just wish I could remember the second chance you gave me.” She whispers, fingers running across the photo.

After a moment she shakes it off, returning the photo to its place and moving on. Just outside the office is the entryway and front door, then she’s back in the hallway. The first door she finds appears to be a guest room, furnished with a full bed, nightstands and a small dresser. If the items on the nightstand are any indicator, Lisa is a frequent guest, which Sara likes the idea of.

At first glance the next room is empty, but once Sara steps inside, she finds herself almost bouncing with excitement. If the office is Len’s space, then this is hers. There’s a salmon ladder in one corner, and a punching bag hanging in another. Various weights lined under the window and a shelf hosting a yoga mat and various other workout equipment. Oh yes, she likes this very much.

It takes willpower to leave her workout room and continue exploring, but she promises herself she’ll come back before turning in for the night. The next door leads into a full bath, and the one after is a small linen closet with sheets and towels. From there she passes the laundry room, noting that just before that door is a pantry with a folding wooden door.

There’s a door to the basement, which she’ll get around to eventually. Right now she wants to see the master bedroom, and there’s only one door she hasn’t opened. She’s not disappointed. The master is easily double any other room in the house, the hardwood floor broken up by a rug that takes up most of the room. A king size bed sits in the center of one wall, the cushioned headboard a shade darker than the grey walls. Pillows of several sizes sit at the head of the bed, sheets and a blanket all in varying shades of the same greys. At the foot of the bed is a cushioned stool covered in a fur blanket that reminds Sara heavily of Len’s parka. A small nightstand sits on either side of the bed, each with a black lamp and various personal items.

There is a large dresser flanked by two more bookshelves on the opposite wall. She walks through the master bath, finding a spacious tub, double sink and large walk in shower. There’s a door next to the sinks that leads into a walk in closet. Sara can’t help but chuckle as she notes Len’s perfectly organized clothing compared to her less picky hanging system.

She makes her way back to the living room, where she expects to find her _husband_. Sure enough, Leonard is once again sprawled out reading his book. He looks up at her approach, one brow raising. “So?”

“It’s perfect,” she grins, dropping onto the seat next to him. “When did we decide to get a house?”

“After we got engaged, I thought it might be nice to have something more permanent than a safehouse here and your tiny apartment in Star.” He shrugs, “Unfortunately with a demon on the loose we didn’t have a lot of time. Lisa found this one, sent us photos.”

“Huh,” she lets her eyes wander the room once more. “You have good taste.” She picks up the drink she’d left earlier, glad to see it still waiting.

“I like to think so.” He smiles, the sound of a phone alert drawing both of their attention. He picks up her phone from the side table, glancing at the message preview as she gets a drink. “Your sister wants to know when we are heading back to Star.”

She frowns, “Possibly dumb question…but are Earth 2 Laurel and I close?”

“You don’t dislike each other.” He gives her a confused look, “But what does that have to do with your sister?” When she doesn’t immediately answer he frowns. “Sara? What happened?”

“Laurel…as in _my_ Laurel. Earth 1 Laurel?” She beats back the sudden hope rising in her chest, tells herself it’s not worth the pain of having it broken.

He nods slowly. “Yes, Sara. Your sister.”

“She’s alive?” Sara’s hand comes to cover her mouth, and she doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or cry.

“Oh, Sara.” He sets the phone down, reaching out to take her free hand.

“I need…can I,” she takes a moment to calm herself, then reaches out for the phone. “Please?” He nods, handing her the phone. She looks at the text, then hits the phone icon and lifts it to her ear. If she’s honest part of her still isn’t sure she believes it.

“Hey, Sara.” Laurel greets her.

“Hey, Laurel.” Sara fights back a sob. “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Diggle called earlier, told me what had happened.” She hears the waver in Laurel’s voice, “It still doesn’t seem real.”

“I know,” Sara sniffles, at least Laurel will probably take her emotional state as grieving for Ollie.

“I’ll be back,” Len whispers, and she nods in response before he moves toward his study.

“Thea called earlier, said they are putting together a small funeral. And I thought,” she pauses for a moment. “I thought maybe you and Leonard would want to come do dinner?” she sighs, “God that sounds selfish, asking you to make a social call the day before Oliver’s funeral.”

“No,” Sara shakes her head. “Honestly, I’d really like to see you too.”

“So, dinner tomorrow then?” Laurel asks.

“It’s a date.” Sara smiles, reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “I love you.”

There’s a pause, Laurel’s voice softer. “I love you too, baby sister. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sara’s not sure how long she sits with the phone in her hands before Leonard sits beside her once more. “She’s okay.” Sara looks up at him, fresh tears building in her eyes.

“And she’s not the only one.” He sets her phone aside, closing his hand around hers. “I called Barry, figuring he would know any major events in Star city before the _reboot_.” She nods, waiting patiently for him to continue. “Obviously no one knows the full effects of what Oliver did, but Barry was able to tell me a few. In addition to myself and your sister, Oliver also brought back his mother,” he gives her hands a gentle squeeze. “And your father.”

“Promise me I’m not dreaming,” she pleads.

That sadness is back in his eyes, “It’s real, Sara.” He pulls her closer, cradling her in his arms. “I’m sorry you had to live through losing them. But I promise, your family is safe now.”

Sara breaks; she cries because three people she cares for have been returned, cries because she cannot remember five years worth of memories spent alongside them. Oliver’s dying act was to give her a life where she wasn’t chased by loss and regret, and she would never be able to thank him.


	3. The Love of a Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets to visit with her sister, as well as the newer additions to the family. It also helps give her new insight into her situation, and an unexpected companion in working through the grief of Oliver's loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am so sorry I fell off the planet with this story...This is one of those "time doesn't exist in 2020" because I would have sworn my last update was far more recent, still wrapping my head around how fast the year is slipping by. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait, and I'll try and get the next one out a little sooner moving forward.
> 
> Also - thanks to FireSoulStuff for the Beta!

* * *

“No!” Sara wakes with a cry, bolting upright and reaching for the figure that has faded to nothing but darkness.

“Sara,” Len’s voice is distant, the room suddenly filled with the dim glow of his lamp. 

She takes shuddering breaths, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she pushes away the images still lingering in her mind. She jerks away as a hand grabs her shoulder, nearly falling off the bed as she scrambles back.

“Sara, it’s me.” Leonard’s face slowly comes into focus, his hands held open before him. “You had a hell of a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry.” She runs a hand through her hair; forcing herself to take in her surroundings, ground herself in the details. 

“Don’t apologize,” some of the tension leaves his body as he settles in front of her. “what do you need?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” She shakes her head, “like you said, bad dream.” She doesn’t remember coming to bed, meaning she must have fallen asleep on the couch the night before. She turns, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. “I’m going to get a drink,” she motions for him to lay back down. “You should try and get back to sleep.”

He doesn’t argue, just watches as she makes her way toward the kitchen. A quick glance at the stove tells her it’s still the middle of the night, not that she’s surprised. She pours herself a glass of water, drinking it as she moves toward the living room. She drops heavily onto the couch. At this point she doesn’t even remember what she’d dreamed, not that it really matters.

Part of her wants to go back to the bedroom, talk to Len like she’s sure her alternate self would. Most of her wants to grab a bottle from the very nice liquor cabinet and find a deck of cards; pick up where she left off with her Leonard…but she doesn’t do either.

Instead she settles further into the couch and pulls out her phone. If she can’t sleep at least she can learn a little more about the new reality she’s stepped into. Turns out, despite adding a new city and Supergirl, very little has changed in the world at large. In her own circles on the other hand, it seems quite a bit more changed.

A quick social media and photo search shows that on top of her family being alive, it’s grown. Somewhere after her departure from the league Laurel married Tommy Merlyn. She’s not surprised that Ollie went back to save Tommy, he’d told her more than once how much he wished things had been different. And the wedding photos, showing Oliver as his best man, implies he’d gotten to keep his best friend. The same photo shows her as maid of honor, the missing memory hurting more than she’d expected. She tries not to dwell on the fact that she’s now related to Malcom…instead doing a follow up search on her brother-in-law. Tommy still owns Verdant, has even opened other locations, but aside from tabloid level rumors he looks to have genuinely settled.

Laurel is now District Attorney, but she cannot tell how long her sister was the canary, if ever. She’ll ask Len about it in the morning. Her father is back in charge of the precinct, though it appears Dinah works closely with him.

The photos on her phone show that the Waverider team is mostly the same. Ava is a contact in her phone but doesn’t appear to be living on the ship. Sara counts that as a blessing until she has time to learn more about her relationships, romantic and platonic. 

Mick is still Rebecca Silver, text history shows she still has a bookclub meeting coming up with the girls, & the Time Bureau was disbanded as she remembers. She checks what she can about other major events she remembers until it’s a struggle to keep her eyes open. Placing her glass in the sink she makes her way back to the bedroom.

Leonard’s bedside lamp is still on and she cannot help but smile. He’s propped up against the pillow, book laying open on his chest. She walks over, gently removing the book and inserting his bookmark before setting it on the nightstand. She allows herself a moment to soak in the man before her. The fact she was able to enter the room, let alone remove something in contact with his body, is a testament to exactly how different he is. How safe he feels with her, it makes something in her chest tighten. “I just hope I can earn it.” 

She turns out the light, navigating back to her side of the bed before crawling beneath the sheet. She’s quickly unconscious, and this time she sleeps dreamlessly. 

_**xXxXx** _

She wakes alone, the sound of the shower alerting her to Leonard’s location. She groans, forcing herself into an upright position. If they are going to miss the worst of the traffic they’ll need to leave just after morning rush hour. She dresses, noticing a partially packed white bag on the floor. Next to it stands a black one that must be Len’s. She sets the white one on the bed; he’s packed all the necessities, leaving room for clothes. He must have packed while waiting for her to return to bed last night, as she doubts even he could have done so without waking her this morning.

She digs through her wardrobe until she finds something funeral appropriate; she also tosses in a pair of sleepwear and a more comfortable outfit. She hears the door open, turning to find Leonard in his usual black jeans and no shirt. Sara can’t help it, she lets her eyes wander across his toned chest. It’d be a lie to say she’s never been curious what was under those layers; and some small part of her wonders how those muscles would feel beneath her hands.

Leonard’s chuckle snaps her back from her thoughts, his eyes sparkling with playfulness. “See something you like?”

She feels heat creep up her face, turning back to the bed. “Thank you for packing last night.”

“You are welcome, thank you for marking my place in the book.” He’s quiet a moment, “did you get back to sleep okay?”

“Yes,” she doesn’t explain further, and he doesn’t ask. They stand awkwardly a moment longer before Sara sighs, “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t be,” he pulls a shirt on and steps closer. “Night terrors have been part of our relationship almost as long as the card games.”

She gives him a small smile, “it’s nicer when we don’t have to try and fit both of us on the tiny Waverider beds.”

He nods, reaching out to tuck hair behind her ear. It’s such a simple touch, but she’s still unsure how to react. In the end she reaches up, catching his hand gently in hers. And there are so many things she wants to say, yet she can’t find any of those words. But looking up at him she doesn’t think she needs too…and she’d almost forgotten what it was like having someone who just…understood.

They finish packing, making sandwiches for a quick meal before getting on the road. “So…talented as you are I am curious to see how you get those suitcases on our bikes.”

He chuckles, “or we can just put them in the car.”

“Len,” she looks at him skeptically, “where are you hiding the car that is in neither our garage nor our driveway?”

Before he can answer someone honks a horn outside, he just motions toward the door as he rises. “Lisa uses it when we aren’t home.” It makes sense as she recalls something about it not being good for cars to sit unused for long periods of time. 

Grabbing their bags they head out, Leonard locking up behind them. Sara’s first thought about the black car is that Leonard wasn’t worried about a price tag. The second was that it looked fast, which was even better.

Lisa’s hair is a bit shorter than Sara remembers, but then it had been a while since she’d seen the other woman even in her reality. Lisa smiles at her, and there’s a warmth, a familiarity in it that tells of a relationship Sara looks forward to earning. She pops the trunk so Len can put the suitcases in as Sara slips into the passenger seat.

“Not the holiday visit I was hoping for,” she reaches over to give Sara’s leg a gentle squeeze. “But it’s good to see you.”

“You too,” Sara leans over and they share a brief embrace.

They separate at the sound of the motorcycle starting. Most of the ride is passed in comfortable silence, Lisa happily carrying what conversation they do have. They follow Leonard’s bike, Lisa expertly weaving through traffic to keep up with her brother. Once they reach Star it becomes less of a race as they follow him through the city. When they reach the apartment complex Lisa drops her off at the entrance, “I’ll see you later.”

Sara just nods and waves goodbye. Leonard has reached her now, helmet hanging in one hand as the other settles at the small of her back. She allows him to lead her inside and into the elevator. He hits the button for one of the higher floors; with each passing number Sara feels her anxiety growing. What if this Laurel isn’t like the one she remembers? What is her relationship with Tommy like? How do they feel about Leonard? How much do they know about her life on the Waverider?”

“Sara, breath.” Len’s voice cuts through her spiraling thoughts, hand closing gently around hers.

She obeys, sliding her fingers between his, allowing him to anchor her. When she shifts to look at him she finds he’s watching her, a familiar analyzing look as his eyes shift over her face. A callback to the man she’d known in her own timeline.

“Okay?” he asks as the elevator dings.

“Yeah,” she nods, “thank you.”

He offers a ghost of a smile as they exit the elevator. “That’s what partners are for.”

She smiles in return, him bringing them to a stop in front of a door before motioning her forward. She knocks, a dog barking followed by Laurel’s voice. “Just a second!”

A moment later the door is being opened; and any control Sara thought she had of her emotions crumbles as she meets her sister’s eyes. “Laurel,” her voice cracks as she surges forward, needing assurance the woman before her is real.

The other woman makes a surprised sound, but returns the embrace just as tightly. Sara can feel a stray tear running down her cheek, but can’t bring herself to care. Laurel is here; is warm and solid and real. At that moment nothing else matters. 

Something warm pushing against Sara’s leg, along with a soft whine that pulls Sara’s attention from her sister to the golden retriever that sits next to her. “Hey there,” she drops down to one knee, rubbing the dog’s ears and head which are repaid with licks to her hands and face.

“Arthur, enough!” Laurel laughs, “let them at least get in the door.”

With a huff the dog shifts to Laurel’s side, and she rubs his head. Sara thinks she says something but is distracted by the hand offered to her. She accepts, Tommy pulling her straight into a hug. “Hey, Sara.” She returns the embrace, his grip tightening fractionally. “I-“ he trails off with a shuddering breath.

“Yeah.” She pulls him a little tighter, “I know.” As they separate she can see the pain, the grief she feels reflected in his eyes. They don’t say anything else, just share a sad smile before he takes a sharp breath and steps back. “You two make yourselves comfortable while we finish up dinner.”

Laurel nods her agreement, Tommy walking to her side before they turn toward what Sara guesses is the kitchen. Sara watches as they bump shoulders, Laurel saying something she can’t hear that makes Tommy chuckle. 

“They seem happy,” she observes, watching as Tommy’s hand settles at Laurel’s waist and they disappear into the other room.

“They are, often offputtingly so.” Leonard’s voice is light, expression conveying his exaggerated displeasure as he comes up next to her. “Still; despite his flair for being over-the-top, I find he’s more tolerable than your brooding Ex-” He cuts off abruptly, frowning, “I’m-”

“It’s alright, Len.” She gives him a small smile. “It doesn’t feel real to me either.” Instead of replying he motions for her coat, which she allows him to hang while she moves to place her shoes next to the door. “I never knew Tommy that well…” she shakes her head, “I was always the little sister; Laurel was the one usually with Tommy & Oliver. What memories I have are of a rich playboy, charming but unattached.” She glances toward the kitchen, “He died before I left the league, I only knew of the man he became through stories Laurel and Oliver told.” 

“You’ll like him.” Leonard shrugs, “once you were sure that his feelings were honest for Laurel you hit it off pretty well.”

“I can believe that.” She watches him a moment longer, “and with you?”

“Merlyn found we have quite a bit in common.” He gives her small smile, “your sister took some time, but she’s come around. In the end she’s the one who convinced your father to stop threatening to arrest me.”

Sara laughs quietly, “good.” She leans her head against his shoulder, “I still can’t believe this is real.”

“You will, give it time” she feels his lips press against her hair. “Come on little bird, your family is waiting.”

She takes a step back, nodding before the pair make their way to the kitchen. “Anything we can do to help?”

“Sure,” Laurel turns from where she stands at an open cabinet. “Why don’t you help me set the table before the boys bring in the food?” Sara nods, grabbing the stack of plates while Laurel grabs napkins & silverware. Leonard moves toward where Tommy is stirring something on the stove as the girls head toward the dining room. “I’m so glad the two of you could make it.” Laurel offers a sad smile, “it gave us something to focus on, something to look forward to before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, us too.” Sara smiles in return, setting the last of the plates.

“Look out, hot stuff coming through!” Tommy holds a pot in the air as he winks at Laurel, stepping around her to where Leonard has placed a potholder on the table. Laurel just rolls her eyes, moving so he can more easily put down the pot of alfredo covered pasta.

The guys return to the kitchen for the garlic bread & salad while the sisters get drinks. They settle around the table; the food is amazing and conversation comes easily between the four. By the time they are pushing their plates back Sara is pleasantly stuffed and content to listen to the other three. “Drove by your construction site while we were home.” Leonard drawls, looking at Tommy over his drink.

“And?” the other man shifts forward, “what do you think?”

“The work seems good so far,” he shrugs. “The location will draw you plenty of attention.”

“Having regrets about turning down my offer?” Tommy raises a brow, Sara looking between them curiously.

Len just scoffs, “Hardly.” He smirks, “besides, you have someone more than capable of managing the establishment when it opens.”

Tommy’s grin just widens, “speaking of your sister, has she seen it yet?”

“Oh, I’d say she’s keeping an eye on it.” He takes another drink, “I’m sure she’ll give you her opinion once things progress a bit further.”

“Ah, that reminds me.” He clasps his hands before him, “I’m having trouble choosing the proper security for the new building. You seem like the right man to help in that department.” It’s not a slam on Leonard’s past, in fact Sara believes it’s quite the opposite.

Sara knows that smirk, the way his eyes light up at the prospect of a challenge. Apparently Laurel is also familiar with the look, because she waves at the pair dismissively. “Well, go on.” She motions toward Sara, “we can get things cleaned up, we’ll let you know when dessert is ready.”

“Shall we?” Tommy rises, but Len waits for Sara’s nod before following. The two disappear down the hall, both women smiling fondly as they go. Sara begins to gather plates while Laurel stacks the plates and bowls.

Arthur follows them into the kitchen, laying out of the way as Laurel prepares the dessert to go in the oven and Sara washes the dishes. “So,” Laurel looks over at her, “how is life on the ship? Everyone doing alright?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sara smiles, “everyone is good.” She shrugs, “protecting the timeline is chaos as usual.”

Laurel nods, “I suppose it’s the opposite here. Things quiet for the most part.”

Sara gives a short laugh, “when things get quiet on my ship, that’s when I start to worry.”

“It’s funny,” Laurel is grinning at her, “I always thought I would be the first one to have kids, adopted or otherwise.”

Sara groans, “I hope for your sake they don’t have powers. Protecting the timeline is a cakewalk compared to keeping the crew behaved.”

Laurel laughs, “but you love them anyway.”

Sara’s smile softens, “yeah, I do.”

Before Laurel can reply the timer on the stove goes off, her sister motioning toward the hall. “If you want to go get the boys, I’ll get this out and grab plates.”

Sara nods, following the quiet voices to the office. She pauses in the doorway, watching as Leonard traces something on a blueprint with his finger. He’s explaining something about wiring; but she just soaks in the familiarity, the fact that some things haven’t changed. Finally she clears her throat, both men looking up at her. “Dessert is ready whenever you are.”

Sara’s just started back to the kitchen when Len’s hand catches her arm gently. She turns, looking at him curiously. “Everything okay?”

He nods, “fine, just thinking. Why don’t you stay here tonight?” She frowns and he shakes his head, “take some time with your sister. Once we’re back on the ship it may be awhile before we have time for a visit again.” He motions toward the door, “Lisa said she’ll bring your clothes, pick me up so you can keep the bike here.”

“Len,” she frowns. “Are you sure?” She can’t say she doesn’t like the idea of staying. But at the same time they still have so much to discuss, and she wonders if they’ll have time once they are back on the ship. 

“I’m sure.” Before he can say more Tommy is coming out of the office, looking between them with a frown. 

“Everything alright?” Tommy shifts his weight as he looks between them.

“Yeah,” Sara smiles reassuringly.

“Good,” He motions through the house, “cause I’ve been waiting all day to eat this dessert.”

Sara chuckles, and the three make their way to the kitchen where Laurel has placed lava cakes on plates, a tub of ice cream sitting next to them. They move to the living room, Sara & Len settling on the loveseat while Tommy and Laurel curl up together on the couch. 

“Hey, um.” Sara looks between them, “I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here tonight?” She fidgets with the empty plate before her, “after tomorrow they’ll need us back on the ship, and I’d like to visit a little more.”

“Of course!” Laurel grins, looking between them. “we can get you set up in the guest room.”

“Actually,” Len sets his plate on the coffee table. “I won’t be able to stay this time, I have some business that I need to take care of.” 

Laurel frowns, sharing a quick look with Tommy before nodding. “Alright, next time then.”

“Next time,” he agrees, rising and taking Sara’s empty plate as well as his own. Tommy waves away his offer, still working on his second helping but Laurel hands him hers and thanks him. They continue to talk until Lisa arrives, Sara walking down with him to get her bag.

Once she’s retrieved it from the trunk she pauses next to him once more. He offers the slightest upturn of his lips, bringing one of her hands up to his lips. “Until tomorrow, Assassin.”

She can’t help but smile, “goodnight, Crook.” 

He waits until she is inside the apartment to get into the car, and she waits until they’ve driven away to move to the elevator. She hadn’t expected it to be so hard, then again part of her still expects that she’ll wake up and find he’s still gone after all. 

Once back inside Laurel takes her to the guest room, bringing in a towel and extra pillow. “You know,” Laurel cocks her head, “there’s this movie that came out while you were gone, I’ve got it saved on the DVR?”

Sara smiles, “sounds great.” She motions to her bag, “I’m gonna change then I’m all yours.”

Sleeping shorts and tank on Sara makes her way to the couch where Laurel is waiting. “Tommy said he has a couple things he wants to do after talking with your husband. So it’s just you and me tonight.”

Sara shrugs, “his loss.”

Laurel laughs, scooting over to make room for Sara, Arthur stretched out on the floor before them. The movie is a romcom, similar to the ones they’ve made many a movie night out of before. It brings up fond memories, and Sara relishes in it. 

As the movie ends Laurel grabs the remote, turning off the TV before looking to where Sara’s head rests on her shoulder. “I know this may be none of my business….but,” she frowns. “Is everything alright between you and Leonard?”

Sara shifts so she’s sitting up, “we’re fine.” She worries her lip between her teeth, “why do you ask?”

Laurel sighs, “you just seemed, distant.” Concern etches into her features, “is it something with Oliver’s death?”

“Yes,” she answers without thinking, quickly adding. “But not like you think.” Sara runs a hand through her hair, “It’s complicated.”

“Hey,” Laurel turns to face her more fully, “talk to me.”

“When Ollie died…he changed things.” Sara looks down at her hands, “the only ones who remember the way things were before are the paragons that were there.” She shakes her head, “and this…this isn’t the same world as the one I left.” 

“Okay,” Laurel takes one of her hands. “Does Leonard know things are different?”

“Yeah,” she huffs a laugh. “He knows.”

“He’s always seemed to roll with punches…so what’s changed so much to cause a rift?” Laurel’s head is cocked.

“My Leonard died.” And just like that the damn breaks; she tells Laurel about the oculus, about her death, about Tommy and their father. She tells her she doesn’t have the memories that go with the changes, that she feels like she’s drowning. 

Laurel listens attentively, hands gently holding one of hers as she cries. “I’m scared Laurel. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and it’s all going to have been a dream. Or it’s not, but I’m never able to fill the shoes of the woman he…the woman you all remember.”

“Hey,” Laurel pulls her into an embrace, Sara pressing her face into Laurel’s shoulder. “Memories or not you are still Sara Lance.” She pulls back, wiping the tears from Sara’s cheeks with her thumb. “and if I know anything about Leonard, it’s that he doesn’t give up…and that he loves you.” Laurel has tears on her own cheeks now, “and I’m sorry you had to live through all of that, that you still carry those memories with you.”

“Just makes having you here now that much sweeter.” Sara manages a weak smile, sniffling as she tries to regain control of herself. “I just…I wish I could thank him.”

“That’s just like Oliver, managing to save everyone but himself.” Tommy’s voice draws Sara’s attention as he approaches, box of tissues in hand. “Sorry, I heard tears and got worried.” 

She shakes her head, “it’s alright.” She takes one of the tissues, drying her cheeks. “You deserved to know too.”

“I’m still processing the part where I was dead…but I agree with your sister on one thing. Leonard’s feelings haven’t changed, even he couldn’t fake the way he looks at you.” Tommy offers an encouraging smile, “guess it just means I have to start catching you up on movies you missed again.”

Sara gives him a watery smile, “I’d like that.”

He just nods, offering them a slight bow. “I’ll leave you two to catch up then.”

“I can’t imagine how overwhelming all of this is….but whenever you want to fill in the gaps just ask.” Laurel draws her attention once more. “whatever you need me to do.”

“I do have one question,” Sara looks to where Arthur’s head rests in her lap. “How long have you had a dog?”

Laurel smiles, “after I was attacked by Damian Darhk I was in a wheelchair for a while…so Tommy and I decided it wouldn’t be a bad idea to find me a service dog.” She looks at the golden retriever fondly, “we’d been hunting for a couple months when Tommy came through the house telling me he’d found our perfect fit.” She shakes her head, “We fell in love right away….and by the time I was back on my feet neither of us could imagine not having him.” She chuckles, “I wish you could have seen the way his face lit up when they told us his name.”

“Why, what’s so-“ Sara trails off with a shake of her head, “of course. King Arthur and Merlin.”

She laughs and Laurel nods with a smile of her own. “I swear he’s just a big kid most of the time.”

“Okay,” Sara grabs her drink from the table before tucking her feet under her. “Tell me about you and Tommy, what happened once Ollie came back from the island?” Sara’s not sure she’s ever seen her sister smile so brightly, and the story is a welcome change.

By the time Laurel has finished it’s well after midnight, and grudgingly they decide to call it a night. They embrace in the hall just outside the guest room, Sara allowing herself to sink into her sister. “I missed you.”

Laurel just hugs a little tighter, pressing a kiss to her sister’s temple. “Welcome home, Sara.”


	4. Farewell My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara attends the funeral for Oliver; saying goodbye to her friend, and has the oportunity to catch up with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to FireSoul for being my beta this chapter!

* * *

Sara wakes in a cold sweat, the image of Oliver on the cliff still burning against her eyelids, the slick feel of his blood on her hands. She doesn’t want to wake Laurel, she’d put more than enough in the other woman’s lap the night before. And while she briefly considers texting Leonard, she pushes that aside as well. Instead she makes her way to the shower, and then the kitchen.

To her surprise she finds Tommy is already up, sitting at the table with his head in his hands and a cup of coffee cooling before him. She takes a couple deliberately louder steps to alert him to her presence, causing him to look up. There are dark circles under his eyes, and he runs a hand through his hair. “you too, huh?”

She nods, and he motions into the kitchen, “pot of coffee should still be hot if you want some.”

They sit in silence for a long time, until finally he breaks it. “Before last night it tortured me to know that I wasn’t there for him…but now.” He looks at her, voice wavering. “If what you said last night is true….then the life he remembers….I’d already been gone a long time.”

Sara nods sadly, “you died saving Laurel during the undertaking.” She looks down to the coffee cradled in her hands. “Not being able to save you was one of Ollie’s greatest regrets.” She doesn’t tell him the other was that they weren’t on good terms when it happened…this Tommy was hurting enough without that.

“He was like a brother to me, like a part of me.” Tommy takes a shaky breath, “I should have been there.”

“No,” Sara reaches out to lay a hand over his. “Oliver would have wanted you safe…He’d made peace with things.” She shakes her head, “now it’s our turn to figure out how to do the same.”

“Right now that feels impossible.” He toys with his mug, “does it ever get easier?”

“No,” she frowns. “you’ll always miss him…but eventually it becomes a dull ache instead of shooting pain.”

“Your pep talks suck.” He quips, and it pulls a short laugh from her.

“You two are up early.” Laurel walks past them to the kitchen, returning with her own coffee. Once she’s settled in at the table she looks at Sara. “Do you want to ride with us, or is Leonard coming to pick you up?”

“He left me the bike,” she shrugs. “I’ll ride over on that, I don’t want you worried about my timeline or vice versa.” She takes another drink of her still steaming coffee before looking between them. “If that’s alright with you?”

Laurel nods, “you have a key to the apartment, you can come get your bag even if we aren’t here.”

Sara supposes that shouldn’t be a shock, and they likely have a key to her apartment here as well. Still, it’s a strange thought; domestic and…very much the kind of family thing she’d never expected to have.

Sara texts Len as they leave the apartment. He and Lisa are waiting near the parking area when she pulls in on the bike. Lisa is in a black dress, adorned with a gold belt and necklace. While Leonard cuts quite the figure in his black suit. He holds the umbrella over her as she takes off her helmet & jacket. Before he can offer his arm Lisa has pulled her into a hug. They settle on either side of Len, making their way toward where the others are gathering. “How was your night?”

Sara looks up, offering Leonard a small smile. “It was really good, thank you.”

Leonard has just started to respond when Sara is distracted by a new voice. “Is that my baby girl?”

Sara spins to face the speaker in an instant, “Daddy?” Her voice wavers at the sight of him, ignoring the rain as she rushes to him.

Quentin pulls her into a tight hug with his free arm. Her muffled “I missed you.” Earning a kiss to the top of her head.

“Missed you, too.” He takes a step back to give her a quick once over. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

She nods, “thanks to Ollie.” They share a sad smile before he shifts his attention over her shoulder.

“Leonard,” her father inclines his head in greeting.

“Quentin.” Leonard mirrors him, Sara moving back to her partner’s side.

“And aren’t you a lovely surprise.” He turns to Lisa, “come ‘ere, kid.” To Sara’s surprise Lisa doesn’t hesitate, taking several quick strides before wrapping her arms around his neck. It’s an embrace her father easily returns, and that pang of missing memories tugs at her once more.

_**xxXxx** _

They are making their way to the graveside when Sara sees another familiar figure. “Nyssa…” It’s a whisper, but the other woman turns all the same. There’s the hint of a smile as their eyes meet, and Sara has no doubt’s that their history is unchanged. “Thank you for coming.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d be.” Nyssa replies, turning to the woman next to her. “Sara, this is my sister, Talia.”

Sara nods, reaching out to shake the other woman’s hand in greeting. “Hi.”

Talia offers a polite nod, “Hello.”

“Talia,” Nyssa looks between them once more. “this is Sara, my beloved.” And the way she says the word still fills Sara with warmth. Nyssa looks over Sara’s shoulder, offering a small nod. “and her love, Leonard.”

“Nyssa,” Len comes to stand beside Sara, a quick glance revealing both with relaxed posture. Meaning they have met before, and at the very least are not enemies. She doesn’t envy past Sara that introduction.

They talk a little longer until Sara motions that she’s going to speak with Felicity. “Hey,” Sara greets as she walks up, ignoring the light drizzle.

“Sara,” Felicity gathers her into a hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“Felicity,” Sara pulls back, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. “You know I wouldn’t miss it.” Despite her best efforts her voice wavers. “I’m sorry.”

“No, hey.” Felicity gives her a watery smile, “he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s right.” She turns to the second blonde woman, seeing so much of her friend in those eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss, Mia.”

Mia’s brow furrows as she looks at her, “have we met?”

Right, memory reset. “No, but your father spoke about you.” Sara gives her a small smile, “he was very proud of you.” With one last dip of her head she makes her way back to where Len & Lisa are talking with Laurel & Tommy.

A couple minutes later everyone has fallen silent as they stand around the headstone. She’d spent her time alone that morning, and then on the drive, trying to think of something to say. But looking at the faces around her, she realizes she’s not the only one unable to find the words. Diggle is finally the one who steps up; he talks about who Oliver was, who he became, the legacy he’s left…It’s the right words, and nothing needs to be added.

“Are you coming to the reception?” Laurel asks, looking between them as everyone else begins moving toward the house.

All parties turn to Sara, who gives a half shrug. “I wouldn’t mind the time to visit, if it’s okay with everyone else.”

“It’s fine with me,” Lisa looks over at Tommy, “might give us time to sit and chat a bit.” Leonard nods his agreement, Sara settling next to him once more. The five of them begin walking toward the house together, pausing to talk to a few of the others they hadn’t caught earlier.

Once inside the Queen mansion the group drifts apart. Barry catching Leonard while Sara goes to get a little food. She talks with Diggle & Lyla, spends some time catching up with her father, then eventually slips away from the crowd. She walks upstairs, fingers trailing along windowsills and thinking about coming over with Laurel as teens. Something that feels like several lifetimes ago now.

“You are Ta-er al-Sahfer,” Talia’s voice startles her slightly, turning to face the other woman.

“That was a long time ago.” She replies.

Talia seems to be appraising her, “it was rare that my father allowed others to use the pit.” One brow raises, “even rarer he lets them go after.”

“I did not go into that pit of my own will. And Ra’s was not the one to release me from my oath.” Sara grimaces, thinking back to how she’d cornered Nyssa into letting her go.

“Of course he did.” Talia’s brow furrows. “I was only a child, but I remember what happened that night.” She shakes her head, “and you have hardly aged a day since.”

It takes Sara a moment to realize that they aren’t thinking of the same Ta-er; fuzzy memories of a young girl at Ra’s side in the 60’s when she had run back to the League. Sara offers a surprised huff, “you have a good memory.”

“You were hard to forget.” Talia leans against the wall, “Especially when Nyssa tells me she rescued you from the ocean many years later, with all the training and grace of a child.”

“Some mysteries are not for us to unravel.” Nyssa comes up the steps, looking between them. “Or perhaps it is your memory playing tricks?” Talia glares, but does not argue before walking away.

“I am sorry,” Nyssa glances to where her sister moves through the crowd below.

“It’s fine, Nyssa.” Sara steps closer, reaching out to take the other woman’s hands. “And it has been good to see you, I have missed you.”

Nyssa smiles, running her thumb over the back of Sara’s hand. “And I you, beloved.” She gives Sara’s hand a gentle squeeze, “and I am sorry for your loss. I never loved Oliver, but you did.”

“We were young and rebellious then,” she takes an uneven breath. “But I loved him as a friend, and I will miss him very much.”

Sara’s phone buzzes and she reaches into her pocket to check it. There’s a message from Leonard asking if she’s alright, and she gives a quick response before putting the phone away once more. “Your love calling you?”

Sara nods, “we have a long drive home.”

Nyssa nods, releasing her other hand. “If you need anything, you know how to find me.”

“Thank you,” Sara lingers a moment longer and then makes her way downstairs, easily locating Leonard in the crowd. “Ready to go?”

“If you are.” He nods, motioning toward one of the other rooms. “Lisa said we can just leave her the bike and she’ll drop it off later. She’s staying to talk business a while longer.

“Alright, let me tell my family goodbye and we can get going.”

By the time they get back to the house Sara is dead on her feet. She changes into her sleep clothes before collapsing into bed.

Leonard is up a bit longer, pulling her from the fog of sleep when he finally joins her in bed. She feels lips press softly against her crown and something whispered that she’s too tired to make out. She moves closer, pressing into his warm chest. She feels Len tense; but then he relaxes, one arm settling over her waist. It’s more intimate than they ever were in her timeline, should probably make her uncomfortable….but right now he is warm & safe, things she desperately needs after a day mourning one of her closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a shout out to all of you who are still sticking with this one. I know this is the most eratic posting schedule I've had...While I will not say posting will get more normal, I can promise I'm not going to give up on the story.


	5. Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara & Leonard return to the Waverider, finding the crew busy in Russia w/additional civilians on board the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to FireSoul for the Beta!

* * *

There are no nightmares that night, Sara waking still tucked against Leonard’s chest. “Morning,” Len’s voice is soft above her.

She grumbles in response, feels the vibration in his chest as he chuckles. Calloused fingers brush against her temple, moving hair behind her ear. It’s so far from the man she remembers, she stiffens under the touch. He pulls his hand away immediately, “I’m sorry.” She whispers, shifting back slightly so she can see him, his hands now folded before him. “Still adjusting.”

He nods, but she can see whatever moment they almost had is over now. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He rises, moving toward the dresser. “Omelets for breakfast?”

“Sounds good to me.” She forces herself to sit up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Leonard goes to shower and after dressing she makes her way to the kitchen. She may not be a great cook, but she can at least prepare ingredients. She mixes a bowl full of eggs, then begins cutting anything she thinks will make decent filler.

Leonard joins her shortly, offering a small smile before getting a skillet, “Plans for the day?”

“We should probably head back to the ship.” She offers the bowl of cheese once the first egg is in the skillet. 

He waits until he’s flipped it, then lines half with cheese. “I’m sure Mick can keep things under control if you want more time.”

“Honestly, I’ve had too much time.” She frowns, “I mean, during the crisis…we-“ she shakes her head. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen everyone.”

He doesn’t press, just nods in understanding. “Once we’ve eaten, we can head back.”

_**xxXxx** _

Returning to the ship makes her more nervous than she’d anticipated. The realization that she isn’t sure of her standing with any member of her crew weighing on her heavily. 

Still, stepping onto the Waverider is like a breath of fresh air. It’s familiar and, as far as she can tell, unchanged. When they reach the bridge most of the team is waiting…along with a group of strangers that look strangely like a film crew. 

Sara feels Len stiffen at her side, her own walls going up as the camera comes closer. “Mick,” Leonard’s voice is clipped as he turns to the other man. “a word.” His partner nods, and they move toward the hall. When one of the camera’s starts to follow he gives them a glare she hasn’t seen since he was trying to convince them he was a villain. “Privately.”

The crew member wilts, turning back to the rest of the film team. Before Sara can comment Ray has her pulled into a hug. He doesn’t say anything at first, and she allows herself to relax into it. “I heard about Oliver, I’m sorry.” It’s a whisper, followed by a gentle squeeze.

As he releases her she gives him a small smile. “Thanks, Ray.”

“It’s good to have you back.” He smiles in return.

“Cap!” Behrad comes up to her next. “they’re making a movie about us, turns out we’re a pretty big deal now.”

“Is that so?” She glances between the present members of the team. “And who’s idea was this?”

“I thought the Waverider and your team could use the positive publicity.” Ava steps forward, brow raised and arms crossed before her. She seems more confident than the woman Sara remembers, reminds her of before they learned she was a clone. “Also, Senator Wellington refused to keep funding us without ‘transparency’”

“So, you decided you’d shoot a documentary about our lives?” Sara hisses.

“Not me, per se.” Ava motions behind Sara.

She turns to find one of the strangers approaching. “Hi, Captain Lance, huge fan. Uh, I’m the director, Kevin Harris.” He extends his hand. “You can call me Kev.” She shakes his hand, still soaking in the situation. “Just carry on, do what you’re doing; we’re not even here.”

“Ah, yes.” She turns to look at the team. “And exactly what are we doing here in,” she glances out the front window, “Russia, right?”

“Yeah, 1917 Russia actually. Turns out Rasputin is back from the dead. We,” Nate motions between himself and Ray, “along with Mona were trying to figure out what happened and what he’s going to do next.”

“Okay,” she crosses her arms. “Anything else I should know?”

“Gideon has a virus,” Mick answers, moving to lean against the console while Leonard stops at her side. 

“Alright then, let’s get busy. Boys,” she turns to Ray & Nate, “you two & Mona go back to researching.” She spins to Behrad, “B, you start working to see if you can figure out what’s going on with Gideon.” 

“What should I be doing?” Ava asks.

Sara offers a forced smile. “Why don’t you show your guests around? There’s a lot to see on the ship.” 

She turns to Mick, glancing between him and Len. “Captains meeting.” 

They both nod, moving toward the captain’s quarters. Sara drops into one of the chairs, looking up at Mick. “What the hell, Mick?”

He shakes his head, “Suit didn’t ask me any more than she did you, just showed up with a filming crew.” He motions around them, “Gideon brought us out ‘ere before I could get rid of them.”

Leonard sighs, “and unfortunately we won’t be doing ourselves any favors with local government if we tell them we have…alternate funding.” 

Sara runs a hand through her hair, attention returning to Mick. “What about this Rasputin situation?”

Mick shrugs, “class five time-quake alerted us, no idea why creepy monk is back.”

“I’m going to try and help Behrad fix Gideon. You two keep an eye on our guests?” She looks between them.

Leonard glances at Mick, an almost smirk playing on his lips. “I think we can manage.”

Once she’s had time to change into more camera appropriate attire, Sara makes her way through the ship to help get Gideon running. Partly because she wants the filming crew off her ship, but also because she’s worried. Gideon is as much family as anyone.

Thankfully, initially there is no one other than Behrad in the room, and after a quick overview of what’s been happening Sara gets her hands into the project. Gideon mutters gibberish at best, and the constant noise does nothing to help Sara’s growing headache. “It’s like everything wants to piss me off.” She huffs, “camera crew shows up and, what, nobody can act like themselves?” of course there’s more, but she’s not quite ready to explain to her crew that she may not be what they remember.

“Spotlight does weird things to people.” Behrad gives her a small smile, “But hey, you know I’ll always be my true self.”

“Oh yeah, your true self?” she chuckles, turning to face him. “Don’t your parents think you’re in business school?”

He shrugs, hands spread before him, “I am a tangled web.” She offers a disbelieving look, but at least it’s not a forced smile. “Enough about me.” He frowns, hands clasped before him. “How are you doing, with Oliver & everything?”

“I’m…” she stops, setting down the pieces she’d removed from Gideon. “I’m moving forward.” The weight in her chest stops her from saying more, and something inside says she should be used to dealing with loss by now. 

“We don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. But –” He stands, walking over to her. “I made you something.”

“Please tell me the team didn’t sign a condolence card.” She groans.

“Nah,” he leans against the table she’s working at. “Hopefully something better.” She picks up the piece of paper, flipping it to reveal what looks like a comic panel. “It’s you, Ollie, & Laurel.”

They are all three in their vigilante gear…but they’re sitting around a table drinking from a tea set. Ollie has ridiculous butterfly antennae, she has a crown, and Laurel has a hat with huge roses. They look like children in costumes, friends playing together instead of broken adults trying to save the world.

There’s a lump in her throat, and she blinks back the moisture building in her eyes. “B, this actually.” She takes a slow breath, “it’s really sweet.” 

“If you change your mind about talking,” he catches her gaze, “you know where to find me.”

She nods, setting the paper carefully aside. “Right now, I just want to get our ship back to 100%” She gives him a teasing smile, “so are you going to help, or just sit there all day?”

“Hey, I was just giving you space to do your thing.” He stands, walking over to start typing on the computer.

_**xxXxx**_

Several hours later Sara is in her study, glaring down at the cuts on her hands from circuit boards. They’ve had no luck with getting Gideon running, and she’s frustrated. She picks up the sketch Behrad had given her, thinks how much she would give for another conversation, another day just the three of them.

Eventually her patience runs out, turning to glare at the cameraman who’s been hovering just outside. “I see you, creep.” She tilts her head, “what do you want from me?” She sets the picture on the side table, using the arms of the chair to push herself up. “You want my confessional?” She makes her way to the door, momentarily deciding between knocking him out or just giving him what he wants. “Come here, I’ll give it to you.” 

She waits for him to shift the camera, straightening her shoulders and pushing away the emotions swirling inside. “I confess that I hate this doc. I confess that I don’t want to be a celebrity.” She starts moving forward, “And I confess, that if you don’t get that camera out of my face – ”

“Sara,” Leonard’s voice stops her, and with a sigh she turns away from the camera, reminds herself this is necessary. 

Before either of them can say more Behrad comes sliding onto the bridge. “Captain, I think Gideon is suffering from phantom data.” He looks between her, Len & and the camera. “Do you want me to come back later?”

“No, you should stay.” She looks at Leonard, “I could use a drink, you?”

Leonard nods, “Office or Galley?”

Behrad looks at her curiously, “should I get my stash?”

Before Sara can remind him that there is a camera, and he should most definitely _not_ get his secret stash out for them, Gideon interrupts. “Captain, I have an incoming Bollywood.”

And before she can question _that_ , she hears static as the screen in her office comes to life. Turning they find Constantine & Gary looking at them. “I think that’s better. Yeah, I can see myself.” Constantine’s voice comes over the speakers. “Sara, what’s with the connection?”

“Gideon has a bug.” She replies, “and I need a drink, so what do you want?”

He doesn’t comment on the drink, and looks much too serious for her liking. “Listen up, all right?” Yep, never a good start with Constantine. “Some of the most evil souls in all of history have been raised from Hell.”

Gary leans closer to the center of the screen, “did you hear him? He said _Hell_.”

“Yeah Gary, I heard him.” She glares, “what does that mean.”

“And how do we defeat them?” Leonard steps beside her, arms crossed.

Sara’s not sure she totally understands the conversation that follows, but she has enough information to know that they need to have a team discussion. She looks at the other two, “any idea where the rest of the team’s hiding?”

They both shake their heads, Leonard turning on the camera man. “Do you know where the rest of your team is?”

“Uploading,” Gideon’s voice states, the screen coming to life once more, but this time with three different camera views. Fortunately, all of the team is now accounted for…unfortunately, they are obviously not on the ship. 

They appear to be retreating, Ray’s voice coming over the speakers. “Good thing Sara’s not watching this.”

She watches another minute before she turns away, brushing off Leonard’s touch to her arm as she leaves the room. She makes a lap around the ship, trying to get some semblance of control. Coming back here was supposed to help ground her; instead she’s somewhere between a panic attack and a murder spree.

By the time she gets around to the bridge the others are returning. “So, you guys decided to go off on your own and face Rasputin.”

They all turn to face her, spreading out to give her ample space in the center of the room. She makes note of Leonard at the back, leaning in the doorway to the office. Nate speaks first, hands up before him. “I thought I could calm him down.”

Mona shrugs defeatedly, “I thought I could make him fall in love?”

Ava stands perfectly straight, “and I thought I could, you know, assassinate him.”

She might laugh if she didn’t want to scream. “None of that was ever going to happen. He’s fresh out of Hell.” 

“Well, let’s kill him then.” Mick watches her curiously. 

“Also not going to happen,” Leonard pushes away from the wall. “Our resident demonologist called in, turns out this wasn’t an isolated incident.”

He’s watching her for cues, but gives her space. He tilts his head slightly, asking if she wants him to step in. When she shakes her head he gives a little nod and remains at the back of the group. Sara turns back to the others, “which you would have known, if you’d kept me in the loop like I asked.” She pushes past them to stand near the holotable. 

“Look, Sara.” Ray is fidgeting with his helmet. “we’re really sorry.” And at least she believes it from him. “We thought we could make things easier for you by taking this off your plate.”

“And risking your own necks?” She crosses her arms as she looks between them. “I already have one dead friend on my plate.” Her voice wavers, and she’s not sure if it’s anger or grief. “I’m good there.” She huffs, running a hand through her hair “and you know, almost none of you self-absorbed mega stars have even bothered to ask me what happened.” 

“We didn’t want to bring up painful memories.” Mona frowns.

“Bring up? Did you really think I’d have gotten over my best friend’s death in a few days?” Before they can answer she pushes on, “and nevermind that part…you have no idea what I saw out there, what happened.” 

“What did happen?” Nate’s voice is quiet, everyone focusing on her.

“Countless earths died,” She looks between them. “you all died.” She takes a shuddering breath, “I became a paragon and traveled back to the big bang, we restarted the universe.” Her eyes land on Leonard once more, “things are different…and I’m one of the only ones who knows what we changed, how I’ve changed.” There’s that questioning tilt of his head again, and this time she nods.

“You can see why maybe I wanted to come back to the support of my friends.” She fights back the tears, “and instead I get cameras in my face and a team that’s shutting me out.” Leonard is next to her now, effectively blocking the nearest camera’s view. He doesn’t touch her, but there’s a cold fury in his eyes as he looks around the room. 

Sara takes a shuddering breath, scrubbing the tears from her cheeks. “Sara,” his voice is quiet, the ghost of a touch to her back before motioning toward the hall. 

She nods, leading them to their room. The moment the door closes he’s pulling her into his arms, and she cries. She cries because it feels like everything is spiraling out of control, because she so badly wanted to come back to the support of her family, because she’d cried in front of the cameras, because she’d broken at all.

“I’m sorry,” it’s a whisper, arms holding her a little tighter.

“No,” she shifts back enough to look up at him. “It wasn’t you…” she tries to smile, “you were already dealing with the fact I don’t remember.” She shakes her head, “I didn’t want to dump the rest on you too.”

“Sara,” he cups her face with one hand, and this time she leans into the touch. “You can always talk to me.” He glances at the door, jaw clenching. “they shouldn’t even be here, the vultures.”

“Hey,” she frowns, his attention returning to her. “you don’t deserve this either.” He offers a questioning glance, and she just shakes her head. “I can see how uncomfortable the documentary crew makes you, Leonard.”

He sighs and she motions for them to move toward the bed. They sit on the side, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “risks to the timeline aside,” he frowns. “I have a lot of enemies left over from my time as a Rogue,” he motions down the hall, “so does Mick.” He shakes his head, “they thought we were dead, or at least in prison somewhere. Now?” He looks down at his hands, “I’m worried about Lisa.” He motions down the hall, “a lot of our crew keep this life under wraps; this documentary goes public and we lose all of that.”

“Look at you,” she smiles up at him, “protecting your crew.”

That almost smile is back, “someone has to.” He looks at her, watching for a long moment. “Are you okay?”

She nods, “yeah…or at least as much as I can be.” She looks down to where her hands rest in her lap, “I probably shouldn’t have been so hard on them, I just…I can’t lose someone else.”

“They’ll be fine.” He shifts, getting to his feet once more. “For now, how about that drink?” He grabs his coldgun from where it rests on the desk. “I’m going to have a chat with Kevin, I’ll meet you after?

She nods, “sounds good. And Len,” he stops in the doorway, looking back at her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” And then he’s gone.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've broken "Meet the Legends" into two chapters, and will probably do the same with rest of the season. By the time I take the episode, plus added scenes I felt that it was a lot to post for a single chapter. Obviously since I'm writing mostly from Sara's viewpoint I won't be including parts of episodes she wasn't involved with, but unless I specify otherwise just assume the same things happen as in the show.


	6. Coming Soon to a Theater Near You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends try to figure out how to handle Rasputin, and Sara gets a reminder that sometimes the best way to protect the team is to stick together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks to FireSoul for the beta!

* * *

Sara gives Leonard time to draw the attention of the cameras, then makes her way down the hall. The team has cleared the bridge, other than Behrad who’s lounging on the steps. “Figured you’d come back eventually.”

“Yeah…sorry about that.” She sits down next to him.

He puts his hands up. “Hey, no need to apologize to me. I’m sorry you went through that.” 

“Better me than one of you.” She sighs, leaning back on her arms. “So, what was it you were saying about phantom data before?”

He launches into an explanation that’s a little too technical for her to grasp the details, but she gets the idea. “So, Gideon is glitching because we fractured time?”

“Look” he reclines a little further onto his side. “at least we didn’t break time.” He motions a hand before him, “just sorta, dinged it up.” He finishes with his most endearing smile and she catches herself returning it in spite of herself.

Before she can respond a new voice fills the room. “Hello?” There’s the sound of a finger tapping glass, drawing both of their attention to the screens around the holodeck.

Sara’s on her feet, with Behrad right behind as they approach. “What’s on the feed?” Sara asks no one in particular, staring at a man she assumes is Rasputin. 

“Is this thing on?” The Russian questions.

“Oh, yes we’re rolling, Mr. Rasputin, sir.” Comes the more familiar voice of one of their newest additions, director Harris leaning into the frame.

“They left the director behind?” Sara makes an exasperated gesture, about the time she sees Leonard entering the bridge.

“Well,” he drawls, walking up to stand next to the pair. “I was coming to say I couldn’t find our new friend on the ship…guess we know why.”

“ – Tonight will be a night that you can remember.” Rasputin draws their attention once more with a snickering laugh. It’s followed by a critique from one of his guards, who also reveals their plans to murder the royal family & take the throne.

“It’s always the underlings who say too much.” Leonard gives a distasteful look, “I’d have shot him.”

Sara gives him a half smile, “I’m glad you’re not the one planning for them then.” 

“Okay,” Behrad pulls her attention once more. “But can we get back to the fact that if Rasputin kills the Romanovs he becomes an immortal Czar?”

“Alright then,” she looks between the two men. “Guess this is on us now.”

“What about the rest of the team?” Behrad questions as she walks by him.

Sara turns, frowning. “I’m not sure I can trust the judgement of the others right now. Besides,” she motions through the ship. “Their cover is already blown, this is on the three of us.”

Sara can see Leonard doesn’t totally agree, but he falls in step just behind her all the same. “May I at least recommend we change into something…less obvious?”

Sara nods, “I’d intended too. You always said wait staff, or the equivalent, was the best way to get in & out of parties unnoticed.” 

He gives her a proud look, “I’ll make a thief of you yet.”

Sara scoffs, “I’m an assassin, I’m sneakier than you’ve ever been.” She looks over to Behrad, “B, meet us in the cargo bay in ten minutes.” He nods, and they separate. Gideon fabricates them outfits, which they change into promptly. Once they are dressed she turns to Leonard with a raised brow. “What?” Before he can deflect she adds, “you obviously have something you want to say.”

He watches her a moment, arms crossing over his chest. “Are you sure you want to leave the rest of the team behind? I know your upset with them, -“

“This isn’t about my feelings.” She frowns, “they’ve all been seen at the palace by who knows how many people.” She narrows her eyes at him, “would you have taken someone on a job if security had already made them once?”

He sighs, “no.” Frowning he adds, “but I’d like to let them know we are going, in case something goes wrong and stealth is no longer relevant.”

It’s a valid point, and she nods. “Let Mick know, but make it clear they are only to assist if we fail at doing things quietly.” 

He nods, ducking out of the room presumably to see his former partner. Sara makes her way to the cargo bay, and once the three of them are together they make their way to the palace. Getting in is easy enough, posing as staff even more simple. 

Sara’s cover is almost blown by the director, but she thinks it manages to escape Rasputin’s notice. She also learns the teacakes have cyanide, so there’s that.

“The Romanovs are here!” Rasputin announces, arms thrown wide as he faces the camera. Once she catches sight of the royals she goes onto high alert. Behrad has fallen in with the royal guards, and though she cannot see Len she has no doubt he’s close by. 

Another armed monk comes in behind her, making her tense fractionally. “The red wedding is about to start and I don’t see the teacakes anywhere.” She whispers, eyes once more darting around the room.

“All I see are cookies.” Behrad replies.

“Behrad,” Leonard’s voice is quiet, if almost amused. “tea cakes are just a form of hard cookie.”

Before she can respond the Czar makes a pleased sound, “teacakes, my favorite!” Sara doesn’t think, just moves. She uses the napkin from under the tray she’s holding to snap the white powdered pastry from the man’s hand. “What is the meaning of this?” The Czar turns on her.

“Forgive me, sire, I saw a bug.” It seems to work, and she notices Behrad blow another one out of the hand of one of the children. 

It’s subtle, but enough to raise the suspicion of the empress. “Rasputin, what is going on?” She eyes him warily, “what have you done?” 

Sara motions for the woman to leave, she begins gathering the boys to do so when Rasputin snaps. They fall back, the family moving closer together as Rasputin turns on them. “For years I have flattered you both.”

“Monologue,” Leonard sighs, and Sara has to bite back a chuckle at his exasperated tone.

Instead she decides to save her partner, and herself, the horrors of another bad guy speech. “Hey!” She hits him with the napkin from earlier. “Let me guess, you’re the only one that can save your _precious Russia_ now?” He turns, stalking closer…but she’s faced worse things in her sleep. “Not today, Grigori.”

“Who are you?” He looks at her critically for a moment. “No matter.” He steps back, “perhaps I haven’t given an adequate demonstration of my bauble.” Something falls from a chain on his hand, and Sara’s stomach drops as she notes a blue haze in the eyes of the royal guard…including Behrad.

“Len.” She shifts into a fighting stance as Rasputin commands the men to attack.

“I’ve got you.” She hears the coldgun fire from behind her, and by the diagonal shot she assumes he’s on the balcony above. He freezes a couple guards in place long enough for her to knock them out, ducking under a swing before throwing the serving plate to hit another in the chest.

She hears several more shots fired, but is too busy fighting off her share of the soldiers to see exactly what’s happening. She’s made it to the first platform on the stairs when Behrad comes at her; she manages to hold him at bay with the gun he’s carrying. “Come on, B. Snap out of it.”

“Sorry Kid,” Leonard’s voice comes from behind him, followed by a flash of silver as he knocks the younger man out with his gun.

“The Grand Duchess Anastasia is here.” One of the henchmen announces as they move Behrad’s body aside. Sara looks to the top of the stairs where a veiled woman in white is descending. She hears the Empress shout a warning, but Sara’s instincts tell her the figure is to tall, and much to calm to be the Grand Duchess. 

Her suspicion is confirmed as Ava throws off the veil, throwing a well aimed knife into Rasputin’s chest. The undead monk merely yanks it free after a dramatic pause, pointing toward the other woman. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

As if on cue the rest of the team steps into the room, Sara grinning before forcing herself to refocus. “Leonard,” she motions to the royal family and he nods.

“Empress, I believe it’s time you depart.” He drawls, guiding her & the children up the stairs while Sara clears a path for the Emperor to follow.

“Come on,” Sara ushers them toward one of the many hallways. “Take your family & hide, we’ll protect you.” Once they are out of sight she turns, glaring at Leonard. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.” He defends.

“You were right, okay? I should have involved the rest of the team…I just.” She huffs, “I couldn’t protect Oliver…couldn’t protect anyone when we were attacked and –” She cuts off as Leonard raises his gun, dropping to a crouch as he fires over her shoulder, she hears a body drop but doesn’t bother turning. “Thanks.” She straightens, “I just thought, fewer people at risk.”

“I get it.” Leonard steps closer, “but if there’s one thing I’ve learned in my life, it’s that you cannot let fear control you.” He gives her a half smile, “the team wants to protect you too, even if they don’t –” He doesn’t even flinch as she throws a knife past his ear, “go about it the best way.” He’s right before her now, shifting his weight to throw a punch at another soldier, which she follows up with one of her own. “If you’ve taught me anything, it’s that we’re at our best when we are watching one another’s backs, together.”

He’s hovering so close she can feel his breath on her face, her eyes dropping to his lips for a half second. “Okay, we go forward together.”

Before she can decide to lean up, Ray flies into the room. “Uh…sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem.”

Leonard sighs first, turning to face the other man. Before either of them can question what’s wrong they hear Rasputin’s voice “Kill the Imperial family”

A quick glance downstairs shows Mick, Nate, Mona, and Ava with the same flash of blue in their eyes as Behrad. Sara swears, Ray flying down as she and Leonard make quick work of the stairs. Unfortunately one solid hit from Mona leaves Ray unconscious, and tiny, on the platform. 

Sara grabs him, Leonard brushing past her on his way to square off with Mick. They need a plan, one that doesn’t involve maiming her team. “Grigori!” She grins as he turns to face her, “It’s your big moment, don’t you wanna ham it up for the cameras?”

“Oh yes!” The man straightens, turning to face the still functioning camera as Sara knocks Ava back with a kick to the abdomen. “I’m Grigori Rasputin and I’m unkillable.” He launches into a much improved evil laugh, giving Sara exactly the opening she needs.

“Sorry, Ray.” She throws her shrunken friend into the Monk’s mouth, who chokes only briefly before swallowing him. Now Sara just really hopes the idea works.

“Guys?” Ray’s voice comes muffled over the comms a moment later. “Where am I? What happened?”

“Don’t think Ray,” Sara dives away from a charging Mona. “just enlarge!”

“Why’s it so dark in here? Am I in a lake? A –“ Ray’s questioning is cut off by Leonard’s growl.

“Raymond, focus.” He snaps, getting clipped by Mick’s swing.

“Embigafy, your atomic number is up!” Sara would roll her eyes if the situation were less urgent.

“Now, Ray!” She yells, more out of frustration than a need for volume.

“Size…Matters!” Sara’s heard the sound of people dying any number of ways; but the sound, and rather magnificent blood splatter, of Grigori Rasputin being torn apart from the inside is a new one. The whole team pauses to look on in varying levels of horror, Ray looking about in growing panic. “Oh no. What did…what did I do?”

“You found your catchphrase, Ray!” Nate exclaims from behind her, letting her know the mind control had broken as well.

“Question is,” Behrad is also awake, making his way over.

“Did you get the shot, Kevin?” Nate asks, both young men pointing toward the Director.

“Uh, yeah I – I got it.” Looking at him, covered in blood and pieces of flesh…Sara almost feels bad for him, almost.

The boys share excitement at the prospect of the footage, Ray still looking a bit horrified and the others just celebrating the victory. Sara feels someone step beside her, looking up to see Leonard watching her. He motions to the others, “you saved the day.”

She shakes her head, “only because you called me out and insisted we function as a team.” 

“We do make a pretty good team.” She feels his hand brush hers.

She hums in agreement, “Yeah, we do.” She slips her hand into his, entwining their fingers. “Let’s go home.”

“I need a drink.” Mick mumbles, as they start making their way back to the ship.

“Ooh, drinks sound good!” Nate agrees, the others quickly joining in agreement. Sara’s content enough with the win that she doesn’t even complain about the camera crew joining them.

_**xxXxx** _

It’s a little less than a week later, at least for the Waverider crew, that they stand behind a theater curtain. The movie is coming to a close, and the sold out building is full of thunderous cheering. Sara’s pretty sure the only person who hates it more than her is Leonard, who’s the embodiment of tension as he stands beside her. Still, the moment Kevin is within eyesight he forces himself to appear relaxed. 

“Do you guys hear that applause?” The man is obviously proud of himself. “This movie isn’t even going to begin to satiate the Legends craze.” He’s approaching her now, “you know what this is? This is a TV show.” Homicide is growing more appealing by the second in Sara’s mind, “I’m talking cameras on every mission.” Yep…she’s torn between stabbing him in the chest or slitting his throat and letting him choke on his own blood.

“Sara, you okay?” Mona draws her attention, “you look kinda nauseous.”

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Kevin answers, earning a growl as Leonard rounds to face him.

Kevin has the sense to take a step back, Sara’s hand on Leonard’s arm likely the only thing preventing him taking a swing. “He’s not worth it.” Sara whispers, her gut still churning as he looks down at her.

“I’m afraid I disagree,” Len is still glaring, even as the other man tells them to _be themselves_ on stage.

“When you say act bigger,” Behrad is giving a puzzled look. “Bigger, how?”

“You know, just act heroic.” Kevin walks toward the younger men. “You guys have a real ‘Bad News Bears’ vibe going on.” His voice is almost chiding. “It’s not doing you any favors.” He gives them a sweeping glance, “now that your big time, people expect you to put on a show.”

“Sooo, you’re asking us _not_ to be ourselves.” Nate cuts in, looking oddly unsure of himself.

Kevin snaps his fingers in Nate’s direction, “this guy gets it.” He pats Behrad on the shoulder, “let’s do this” then makes his way onto the stage.

The team looks at her, so taking one last slow breath she makes her way onto the stage. As a kid she always thought being an actress would feel like being a Rockstar, but now…she feels like she’s on trial.

They all take their seats, and while it’s stupid she finds herself wishing the chairs were a little closer together. Despite being in no danger she feels vulnerable, naked before these people. But she’s Captain, they are counting on her to lead. “Hi, everybody. We are the Legends, and we just wanted to say thank you for watching our film, we hope that you enjoyed it.”

She’s about to hand the microphone off to Ava when Nate reaches around her to take it instead. “Of course, none of it was real.” Sara’s head spins to face him, the member of the team who’d seemed most keen on the fame.

Kevin looks at them equally baffled, a hushed “Excuse me?” followed by turning to the crowd. “He’s joking.”

Nate gives Kevin his most skeptical look, “no I’m not.” He swings attention back to the crowd, “I mean come on, time travel really?”

“Yeah,” Ava takes the microphone next. “Time travel is the biggest hoax in history…Frankly I think it’s overdone at this point.” She glances past Sara & Leonard to Ray. “Am I right?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ray motions for Leonard to pass the mic, which he quickly does. “I mean, it’s obvious that this is all fake. I mean, how could Rasputin speak English?” Palmer adds, using his best _how dumb could you be?_ voice.

Sara hides her laughter behind her hand as one by one her team takes turns noting everything from germs, to effect quality & plot holes. When the crowd voices refusal to give up belief Mick shuts them down with a blunt “Shut up, it’s not real.”

By now people are beginning to leave, and looking over she sees the same pride on Leonard’s face that she knows is on her own. “Alright everybody!” Sara stands, moving toward the edge of the stage. “Guess that just means don’t believe everything you see on camera.”

Ava grabs the microphone once more, “big spectacle just like Heyworld last year. We are all a bunch of frauds.”

“Big Frauds!” She hears Behrad shout, the whole team beginning to snicker as they bow.

They’ve hardly made it backstage when Sara motions for them to stop. “I thought you guys liked being famous?” She looks between them, trying to look stern.

“We did,” Nate shrugged.

“It had its perks.” Mona nodded

“But you were right, we were all more worried about what the camera saw than we were about doing our job.” Ray shrugged, “and besides.”

“The ship is like your second home.” Ava smiles, “not a reality show.”

“More importantly, we’re a family.” Behrad looks between her & Leonard, “there’s no way we’d continue knowing not everyone was comfortable with it.”

“Get over here,” Sara motions them closer, pulling whoever she can reach into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Look, even Leonard is smiling.” Mona grins, “we did good guys!”

“Yeah, you did.” Leonard motions toward the back door. “But we should probably head back before Kevin catches up, pretty sure he’s less pleased with your stunt.”

Sara feels infinitely lighter on the walk back to the ship. As they get closer she drops back to walk next to Ava. “Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how sharp I was with you at the beginning of all this.”

“No,” Ava shakes her head, “you were right to be angry. I should never have agreed to the film crew without talking with you first.” She frowns, “my lack of a real past made it so I didn’t consider what the movie might expose for some of you.” She straightens, that same confidence Sara had noticed before shining through. “I’ll just find another way to get funding.”

“About that,” Leonard is waiting as they approach the ramp to the cargo bay. He reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a palm sized object. “Hell of a thief.”

“Wait,” Mona, who was just inside the door, turns. “Is that a Faberge egg?”

Sara hums the affirmative as Ava takes the offered object. “It’s pretty, but what’s it really worth?”

“On the market today?” Leonard smirks at her, “50 Million, not counting black market sales.”

Ava gasps, Sara just catching the egg as it falls from her hands. She brings it up to eye level once more, “so you can tell the Senator he can suck it.”

Ava laughs, “I suppose so.” 

Before any of them can respond a new figure is pushing past them onto the ship. “Constantine,” Leonard drawls the name, raising a brow at the man.

“What are you doing here?” Sara follows as the man turns to face them.

“Oh, I heard your movie premier was in town tonight. So, I thought I’d pop in.” Before anyone can reply he’s turned once more to move further into the ship.

“Well just make yourself at home then.” Sara huffs, shaking her head.

“And with that,” Ava looks between the others, “I’ll take my leave.”

“You aren’t sticking around for drinks?” Sara asks, head tilted slightly.

“No, I have a stack of paperwork at home. I’ll keep in touch if anything comes up.” She offers an incline of her head. “Captains, Mona, go save the world.”

Once Ava leaves Sara turns her attention to Len, “I guess we should go find out why John’s really here.”

“Sometimes I’d rather not know.” Leonard frowns, but motions for her to lead.

Sara enters the galley to find Constantine spreading something in a circle after pushing a table aside. “What are you doing?”

“Yeah, I uh,” John finishes the circle and rises to his feet. “need to borrow something.” He pushes past her and Leonard, making his way to the shelf of newly sealed jars. “Rasputin wasn’t an isolated incident.”

“Care to elaborate?” Leonard asks as John selects the smallest jar of remains, dramatically spinning off the lid.

“Okay, hey.” Sara’s voice rises in volume and concern as he lifts the jar to his lips. “No, no don’t!” It’s been a long time since something has made Sara want to vomit, but watching Constantine down the jar of liquified Rasputin gets very, very close. Leonard, while less green, looks no less disgusted.

John pushes past them, moving into the circle once more. “I’m putting an end to this.”

“Wait,” Sara turns to glare, “are you trying to go back to Hell?” He doesn’t answer, instead launching into an incantation. He kneels in the circle, and Sara squats down before him. “John, there’s gotta be another way.”

He looks up at her, “I’ll return when the sigil is complete.” 

“John!” Sara sighs, “take care, you lunatic.”

He grins up at them both, “I always do, loves. I always do.” He speaks another incantation in something not English, igniting the black ring with his lighter and disappearing. A blue flame begins to move its way around the ring, Sara rising to her feet.

“I know people say I have a flair for the dramatic,” Leonard shakes his head. “but John Constantine is the definition of Unnecessary drama.”

Sara laughs, turning to look at Leonard. “Do you feel your status is threatened with another dramatic on board?”

He scoffs, “hardly.” He motions toward the circle, “He may have drama & cryptic down.” Leonard smirks at her, “but he still hasn’t learned to handle either with any style.”

Before Sara can retort the ship goes dark, earning a swear before the lights return to normal. “Gideon?” she tries not to sound overly hopeful.

“Welcome back Captains,” Gideon responds. “It appears Nathaniel and Behrad were able to clear the phantom data from my system.”

“Gideon, it is good to hear you speaking in complete sentences again. Welcome back!” Sara makes her way to the cabinet where they stash a bottle of decent liquor. She grabs two cups then moves to the table nearest the burning circle where Leonard promptly joins her. “I have a feeling whatever Constantine learns will be easier to grasp after a few drinks.”

Leonard chuckles, accepting the offered cup. “It usually is.”


End file.
